Bios and Short Stories for Minecraft the Fight
by yay784
Summary: Here I will... never mind just read the title.
1. Chapter 1

Bio:Jason

Like: cake and pies

Hates: Buttholes and Bullies

Past: His father died with an axe in his hand that's why Jason likes using axes does not talk about him

Bio:Jonathan

Likes: Currently Unkown

Hates: Mobs

Here comes a background bio

Bio: Father

Likes: Axes and his two kids

Hates: Abuse and Swords

Past: died defending the hill and is know known as the man of the bac (Minecraft hunger games episode preference.)


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry for the late update school has been really hard because of the end of the year projects and star tests. If you are reading this and you haven't read my other story read it now so you will know who is who. Sorry for the short chapter too.**

The father's P.O.V

I move on to the hill. I can already feel the death around me. Awaiting me to the. I take a battle stance with my axes moving back and forth. They attack I do too. I pray that my kids will be okay, already knowing I will die defending my home, no our home. I charged and destroyed of the army already feeling the fatigue that will soon take over me with. I fight till my last breath defending our home. I scream in pain minutes after I kill all the mobs. A scorpion has caught me. I fall in to the welcoming darkness with a picture of my sons in my head.

Jason's P.O.V

I cry when I see my father laying there on the floor. He died to a scorpion I couldn't get this out of my head. The man of the bac died to a scorpion. I wipe away my tears and stand up. I run to my father's room. The only place no relatives would go. The place strongest with memories of my father my brother Jonathan seemed to have the same idea. I didn't talk he didn't either we were still devastated about our father. One bug changed our lives forever. In a week we moved out of the mansion and go to live in a cabin in the woods. I felt lonely losing my friends I can still remember their names they ring through my head as I rummage through a dusty chest. Inside I find my father's diary. I flip through the crinkly pages to the last entry. It says:

_I know it is coming. I can't cheat death. It is coming. I will die on the hill. Even the gods can't stop this from happening. A powerful force will come. It will try to destroy human kind. It will try to erase it from the world._

_-David_

I throw the book down on the floor not believing what I just read. Now my father will change my life forever.

**Other story alert**

I wake up looking around and here the screech. They are trying to kill humans. I grab an axe and go outside. I say the traditional war cry," lulululullululululululullul." I say in a low deep voice, "The baccas are hunting." I run through the trees and into bacca forest. I knew these trails by the back of my hand. I am going to get revenge….

For my father. I jump into action when I see a shadow. I distorted creature a mix of all mobs. A killing machine. It growls at me I roar back.

*hit*

*picks up tree*

Sh*t I scream and run to the hole where a tree couldn't go. When I jump in I know it was a bad idea. It was part golem I curse myself for being some stupid. I start to dig away when something happened. It left suddenly and ran away. I still don't know what happened that day. I do know one thing. I will get my revenge.

Jonathan's P.O.V

I saw trouble the moment Jason got home. I grabbed my spear. Instead of him telling me what happened he lowered his axe and put it in its slot at the belt. I don't ask anything. I know he doesn't want to talk about. The look on his face looks like he might even lie about it. I just go to the kitchen to make some butter. After a little bit I go to my bed even though it was only 3:34pm. I try to go to sleep but I can't, what happened I kept on thinking I can't get I out of my head. What happened my brain quickly run through all the possibilities. Nope, I can't even think of one reason he would come home like that.

I quickly jump ahead of the game and run through the field and into a musty cabin where only I knew where it was. There was dust gathering but he remembered his father's words.


End file.
